1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-frequency coil comprising a coil winding which is provided on a coil form whose axis extends perpendicularly to a base which comprises wire-shaped connection contacts which extend perpendicularly to the axis and which are embedded in the material of the base so that both their ends project from the base, at least one lead of the coil winding being connected to the first end whilst the second end serves to establish electrical contact with the coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high-frequency coil of this kind is known from Netherlands Patent Application No. 70 07 686 (PHN 4863) laid open to public inspection. It is also known therefrom to bend the second end of the connection contacts through 90.degree. in order to enable mounting of the coil with its axis perpendicular to the plane of a board comprising surface wiring. During bending of the material of the connection contact as well as that of the base is subjected to a mechanical stress; this imposes restrictions as regards the choice of the properties and the thickness of these materials. Moreover, the length of the part to be bent usually is not sufficient for fixing the coils temporarily in a tape-like carrier as is often desirable for the automated mounting of the coils on a board comprising surface wiring.
It is an object of the invention to render a high-frequency coil of the kind set forth suitable for mounting with its axis perpendicular to a board, possibly using an automated mounting process, without bending of the connection contacts being necessary.